Forum:MediaWiki 1.9
This is a thread to discuss the MediaWiki update to version 1.9. See the official update announcement and feature list here: Wikia:MediaWiki 1.9. Any problems, bugs, etc. should be reported there, but should also be noted below. Discussion Bug Report: I just created a new topic at Forum:Film and show template bugs, but had to manually move it to the Forum: prefix. The software should have done that on its own and placed it in Memory_Alpha:Ten_Forward, but even after the manual purge, it wasn't there until I moved it. Is this a bug in the new upgrade? —Scott (talk) 01:53, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :It's actually better to report these at the central location. This one has been reported already. -- Sulfur 01:54, 21 March 2007 (UTC) I was just following the above instructions by User:Cid Highwind, but thanks for reporting it to Central. —Scott (talk) 02:06, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :The temporary fix for this is to use "default=Forum:" instead of "prefix=Forum:" (but then it isn't hidden). --Splarka (talk) 04:44, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Bug Report: Arrr, there be another bug, ya land-lubbers! Everytime I check out MA using an IP, I get the "You have new messages" template staring me in the face on every page. When I click it, it goes nowhere. Arrr, I don't know if this be related to the MediaWiki update (I think it is), but I thought I'd report it here all the same. It's a might bit of an inconvenience, so how's about fixing it up, ya scurvy dogs? Arrr! --From Andoria with Piracy ::Look here. It says that September 19 is the only day of the year when you can talk like a pirate and not be entirely insane. Today is March 22. :) -- Cid Highwind 21:46, 22 March 2007 (UTC) ::And, seriously - I can't reproduce the error, and I'm not going to copy pirate gibberish over to Wikia central. Maybe someone else can confirm that? Is that really you, Shran? ;) -- Cid Highwind 21:58, 22 March 2007 (UTC) :::It was me. The pirate thing was an in-joke between myself and my friend who was watching me type. Sorry for the confusion. That said, I'll talk like a pirate any day I want. ;) :::As for the bug, I can't reproduce it here, either. I think what it is supposed to be is a message that's automatically placed on the IP talk pages belonging to CNU saying that the IP has been recognized as belonging to CNU. Wikipedia has (or had) messages like that; dunno if they still do. --From Andoria with Love 23:05, 23 March 2007 (UTC) General feedback So, there are still bugs to be worked out, but you should have had a chance to look around and see what's changed with the upgrade. So my question is, so you actually like it? Are the changes to Recent changes useful or ugly? What about the auto edit summaries? love 'em for making rubbish easy to find? Or hate 'em for cluttering up the place? There are going to be bits that we've all been wanting for quite a while (un-deletable images! woot!) but what bits are less successful in your view? Thanks for the feedback guys -- Sannse 08:08, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :Everything looks fine to me, Sannse, although the whole plus/minus thing (i.e., "+47") confused me at first. And I second that woot -- the ability to restore deleted images would be a great thing to have. :) --From Andoria with Love 23:09, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :::We have it! Just go to the undeletion page of any recently deleted image, and you can undelete the file as well as the page. -- Sannse 15:36, 25 March 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, it seems to be an improvement over 1.7. Is there a list somewhere of everything that was added/changed since the 1.7 version that wikia used before? --Bp 01:04, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :::There is a full list at wikia:MediaWiki 1.9/New features. It's in a rather technical style (taken from the official notes) but it should OK for you and others with technical skill. -- Sannse 15:36, 25 March 2007 (UTC)